Episode 6001 (18th August 2011)
Plot Adam and Mia are properly back together albeit secretly; as Adam is still determined to keep it a secret. Dermot catches them together and Mia, unaware of the reason for the secrecy, wants them to stop all the sneaking around. Adam pushes for extra time by explaining it's only for a while. Later Mia is shocked to see her father getting intimate with Katie. Katie is embarrassed that Declan still hasn't told her and insists he speak to Mia before things go any further. Amy confides in Victoria about the burglary and her pregnancy. Victoria thinks keeping the baby would be a bad idea but it's not what Amy wants to hear so she walks out, leaving Victoria worried for her friend. Later she warns Amy, she will have to tell Pollard and Val sometime. Later, Amy confronts Cain explaining she wants to keep it. Cain looks menacing before leading her away so they can have a proper talk, Amy follows. Up to his eyes in debt, David is not coping. The shop has run out of stock and David's house is a complete mess. He receives a parcel marked for Leyla and when he finally opens it, he sees it's her wedding dress. Nikhil worries about David when he sees the state of his house and Pollard is also concerned for him too. He shares his worries with Val, but she is preoccupied wanting to make Amy feel more secure. Gennie still fancies Nikhil despite moaning about him to Katie and her hopes are raised when flowers arrive from him. But Gennie has to hide her disappointment when she finds out the flowers are just an apology and nothing more. Also Dermot takes Pearl out to the pub and Pollard presents Val a new necklace to make up for the stolen jewellery. Cast Regular cast *Cameron Murray - Dominic Power *Sarah Sugden - Sophia Amber Moore (uncredited) *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Amy Wyatt - Chelsea Halfpenny *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Gennie Walker - Sian Reese-Williams *Katie Sugden - Sammy Winward *Mia Macey - Sapphire Elia *Adam Barton - Adam Thomas *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Hannah Barton - Grace Cassidy *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Moira Barton - Natalie J Robb *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Declan Macey - Jason Merrells *Dermot Macey - Frank Kelly Guest cast None Locations *Tug Ghyll - Living room/kitchen and front garden *The Grange B&B - Front garden *Victoria Cottage - Living room/kitchen *Home Farm - Kitchen and dining room *Café Main Street - Interior and exterior *David's - Exterior *The Woolpack - Public bar, backroom and back lobby *Sharma & Sharma - Office *Main Street *Farrers Barn - Living room/kitchen Notes *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,750,000 viewers (14th place). Category:2011 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes